Total Drama Reactions
by youfilthyderfocrat
Summary: Most of the TDI/TDWT cast watches a disturbing video called 2 Girls 1 Cup. This is probably awful. Discontinued.
1. Episode 1: Team SURFERS!

(A/N Hai! this idea came out of nowhere... Really... But Im doin this anyways..)

Bridgette and Geoff walked in the room holding hands with confused expressions on their faces.

"Bridgette! Geoff! Glad your here!" A voice said. startleing them.

"Huh? Whos here?" Bridgette said nervously. The voice chuckled.

"Oh... Do not worry you two. All you have to do is watch this video to survive.. The Whole thing!" The lights flickered on and all there was was a computer...

Geoff shurged. "Fine with me." Bridgette nodded, They sat down and unpaused the video...

It begun...

(The video starts with two girls makiing out) "wow..." (Bridgette tries to covor Geoffs eyes) "WATCH IT!" The Voice screamed. (It shows one girl pooing in a cup) "Uhhh... thats sick..." Bridgette comments (it shows the girls eating the poo.) "AHHHHHH!" They both screamed. "THATS DISGUSTING!" (Bridgette covors her eyes.) (Geoff looks shocked) "NOW THEIR VOMITING!" Geoff screamed like a girl. "In eachothers mouths?" Bridgette shreiked. confused, (Video ends.)

Bridgette ran out the room screaming while Geoff stayed. "What the heck dude. what kind of sick prank is this?" Geoff asked angry.

"Umm" "Im NOT a dude Geoff." the Voice said. coming out of nowhere.

*The Voice* was a girl. Super short and skinny with blonde shoulder length hair and violet glasses and blue eyes, wearing a blue T Shirt that says * I LOVE THIS SHOW* with Gir from Invader Zim on it and also wearing blue shorts and flip flops.

"Team surfer is OUT!" The voice said smiling. Then ushering Geoff out the room.

"See you next time on Total. Drama. REACTIONS!" I Said.

...

How was that? *The Voice* is Me btw.


	2. Episode 2: TEAM ESCOPE!

(A/N Yes! I Love this!)  
>Team E-Scope's next.<p>

Noah Izzy And Eva found walked into the room with very diffrent expressions. Izzy was grinning, (A/N Duh.. shes nuts!) Eva looked pissed off. and Noah seemed to be praying? Yeah i think.

"Welcome Noah, Izzy, And Eva!" I said happily.

"ITS E-SCOPE!" Izzy screamed.

"Yeah... Whatever... As I was saying.-'

"WHOS THERE? HUH? SHOW YOUR FACE NOW CHICKEN!" Eva shouted angry. I squeaked.

"OK OK! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO LIVE IS WATCH THIS VIDEO!" I yelled scared. " Oh.. and Hi Noah..." I smiled waving. The lights turned on and all there was was a computer...

Noah, Izzy, and Eva, walked up to the mysterious computer and there was the video. Noah unpaused it and they sat down...

It begun...

"WHAT THE HELL CHRIS WHY ARE WE WATCHING PORN?" Eva screamed at me.

"SHUTS UP! IM WATCHINGS THE MOVIES!" Izzy shouted at Eva. Noah rolled his eyes.

"OH SHIT. NOW THERE SHITTING IN THE CUP WHAT THE HELL CHRIS?" Eva screamed again.

"Shhhhh..." Izzy said with a blank expression on her face.

"So, let me get this straight. Chirs made us watch porn with- WAIT WHY ARE THEY EATING IT?" Noah shreiked.

The video went on as Noah's eye's widen Izzy sat there perfectly fine. and Eva screamed.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT CHRIS? THIS IS STUPID. SUPER STUPID." Eva Screamed as she grabbed MY Computer and snapped it in half. The Lights turned on and i bursted out of nowhere.

"Whta the heck Eva? I Paid like, 600 Dollars for my Toshiba! OUT NOW YOUR OUT!" I said pissed. I ushered her out the room and turned around.

Izzy was... smiling... and Noah looked scared.

"Look, You too can do your Nizzyness now. But i get Noah first." i said softly as I walked over to Noah and kissed him. "Now go." I said. Noah ran out and Izzy almost did but i stoped her.

"Izzy. you survived. Congrats." I said silently and She left.

"Well.. That was strange.. See you Next time. On Total. Drama. REACTIONS!"

...

You likey? Review!


	3. Episode 3:  Team BFFLS!

(I fiannly decided on Katie and Sadie. thank god..)

"Oh my gosh Sadie. arent you like, so exicted!" Katie squealed as they walked into the room.

"Eeeee! I know! " Sadie smiled. but the smile faded when she saw where she was.

"Hello?" They both called out.

"Glad you could make it, girls." I chuckled as I flickered the lights on. "Today you will watch a video. Now now, Unpause it." I smiled as they walked up to my (new) computer.

"Oh my gosh Katie, you unpause it." Sadie smiled at Katie.

"No no! You unpause it Sadie. you deserve to." Katie grinned. Sadie smiled happily as she unpaused the video..

And, Once again. it begun...

"Oh my gosh Sadie, look at that!" Katie said disgusted pointing to the video.

"Oh my gosh eww! I know!" Sadie replied disgusted.

"Ewwwww!" They both said in unison. (A/N Is it spelled that? idk..) "Who the heck poops in a cup thats so Ewww!" Katiie remarked. Sadie nodded. "There silly, they should use their toilet to poop." Saide sighed.

"OH MY GOSH SADIE EWW LOOK AT THEM!" Katie pointed to the video.

"EWWWWWW MAKE IT STOP!" Sadie cried. covering her eyes.

"YEAH PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!' Katie screamed.

"Im Gonna be sick!" Sadie said suddenly as I rolled my eyes and put a bucket next to them. "There, do it in there so you DO NOT ruin my new computer." I sighed. Sadie nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" Katie screamed covering her eyes.

The video ended and the lights turned back on. "There. and you too are... OUT Now bye!" I said cheerfuly as i ushered them out the room.

"Well, that sucked. Poor Sadie. Anyways next team Is Duncan & DJ kay? SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. REACTIONS!"


	4. Episode 4: Team DY NO MITE!

Duncan and DJ Both walked in the room at about the same time. Duncan was slurping a slurpee and DJ just looked... scared. Very scared.

"Dude, chill. were just gonna watch some video." Duncan sighed.

"What video?" DJ asked nervously, looking around the room.

"How should I know?"

"Oh my gosh, Duncan and Dj!" i sqealed startleing Dj in the process. Fangirlism getting the best of me.

"So boys, how about you walk up to the computer and watch _**THAT **_video hmm?" I asked evily.

"Meh. Whatever." Duncan sighed as he and DJ walked up to the computer and unpaused it.

It begun for about probley the fourth time.

"Oh no!" DJ suddenly gasped. Duncan was not paying attention to anything but the video, His eyes were glued to it. DJ covered his eyes immetidely, I glared at him.

"DJ, you have to **WATCH THE WHOLE DARN THING.**" I corrected. Flipping my hair like Red Goth. (_A/N Lol... That was.. weird of me to add that..)_

Duncan smiled. but the smile faded during the pooing part..

Duncan turned his head away from the video and stared at me whilst in my head i was screaming '_HIS EYES ARE SO PRETTY!'_

_"_I'd like to inform you that i already saw this video. Twelve times." Duncan smirked.

"Twelve? WHAT? Oh shit," I shouted. "What the hell are you two doing here then?" I cried as I immidetly turned the lights on.

"DJ, you're out. Duncan, If you wanna stay you have to kiss me. Twelve Times." I grinned. He just shook his head and said "Nope." As i frowned.

"Sorry Jigsaw, I'm with Gwen." He said simply.

"SO? I KISSED NOAH AND HES EITHER WITH IZZY, KATIE, OR A OC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"FIne," As He simply kissed me on the cheek and left.

"OH MY GAWD." I fainted.

Suddenly. a Intern of mine came in the room.

"Oh, hello there folks. Im afraid the show is over now. But I think ill inform you that next team Is called equipo AMOR.. Thats all i can say so. See you all next time on Total. Drama. REACTIONS!"

(So, how random was that? I hope no one had a Fangirlasm when i mentioned *Flips hair.* Red Goth...)


	5. Episode 5: Team LOVE!

"Alejandro Alejandro.. Ale Alejandro Ale Alejandro.." I sung quietly as Heather and Alejandro walked slowly into the room, Alejandro was... Smiling maybe? Evil biatch. Heather looked pretty damn mad, Well. lets hope i can keep my computer...

"Whoa, Heather AND Alejandro.. one of my most favorite couples. In the SAME ROOM As Me!" I squealed suddenly. Yet again gaining a case of fangirlism.

"What do you want?" Heather asked angry.

"Well you guys where gonna watch a video but OMG i have like, SO MANY QUSTIONS!" I Grinned deviously.

"What video?" Alejandro asked simply.

"Bahhh, if i tell You guys, Ill get fired and blah blah blah the show will be taken over by some stupid Duncaney fan who LOVES fighting with Gwuncan or vice versa sad sad sad." I whined  
>"I HATE The DxC DxG war mmkay!" I shreiked.<p>

"Fine with me," Alejandro said suddenly as he walked up to the computer and started to watch. Same with Heather.

Will i ever stop saying this? No. it begun... _for like the fifth damn time._

"Mi oh Mi Look at that. two girls making out." Alejandro smirked. gaining a smack in the arm.

"My oh my? No, because now there shiting in a cup." Heather said.

"Oh come ON Mi amor. Es de dos chicas calientes haciendo su negocio en una taza tan malo?" Alejandro laughed. gaining one more smack on the arm.

"Oh wait now their eating it... MIERDA SANTA!" Alejandro screamed. Heather looked disgusted.

" Oh no, Oh no no no no! Esto Es asqueroso!" For the rest of the episode their was: Screaming, Barfing, Laughing, (by ME.. Im a evil bitch mmkay?) And lots of other thingies.

I slowly walked up to them as my Intern turned the light on. "Guys... eww... that must have sucked... Shame you too are out." I sighed.

"What the hell is your issue hmm? That could have hurted the baby dumbass!" Heather shouted at me.

" Baby?" I asked "You guys are having a BABY?" They both ran out.

"Damn... Team Love is elimated. This episode took a while to come didnt it? Im like, SO SO Sorry i didnt update it a day ago. So so so! Please forgive me. Oh, and review my story Rush please? Please? Free cupcake for each review for Rush! See you next time on Total. Drama. Reactions.!"

END.

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry SORRY! Hope you guys watch out for other storys written by meh. And you can also suggest new teams.. Bye!


	6. Episode 6: Team CODERA!

"Greetings readers, After a long hiatus lasting two months, Total Drama Reactions is revived, and saved by me.." I say dramaticly while playing with my hair.

"Now, as you know. In July i lost my internet connection for three days, It was very very terrible, So terrible that i lost my interest in this story. I put it on hold, Or as some people call it." I pause.

"A Hiatus.. But now. Two months and a lot of crap later. I'm back.. And now with no more delay, I bring you TOTAL. DRAMA. REACTIONS!"

**.o.o**

Cody and Sierra, (**Or Team Coderra) **walked into the room, Not knowing there faith.

"Hi!" I shouted startling Sierra and making Cody pee his pants..

"AHH! Whos there?" Cody yelled.

"None of your business, Welcome to Total Drama Reactions. You two."

"Total Drama Reactions?" They both repeated.

"Yes, you see. In order to win, You must watch this video." I pointed to the pinch black laptop on the desk with two spinny chairs.

"What video?"

"Is it a NoCo video? Because I **HATE** NoCo." Sierra asked making a fist.

"What? NO! Just watch the video!" I said irrated while my new Henchmen pushed them onto the spinny chairs. Cody gulped and Sierra shuddered as Cody nervously clicked *Unpause*

And once again... IT BEGAN.

The video began as normal, With the two girls making out.

"Damn.." Cody muttered.

"You're making me and Codykins watch porn? OMG.." Sierra glared.

And then that part where the girl S**ts in a cup..

"Whatthefuck?" Cody said so fast that i didn't use spaces.

"Ewww! Eww Ew EWW!" Sierra shrieked and covered her eyes.

And then that one part where they lick it..

"What? Oh COME ON!"

"This is disgusting." Sierra remarked at what mightve been the only non crazy moment.

And then that part I rather should not menition..

"WHAT Now there vomiting? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WHOEVER YOU ARE?" Cody yelled looking around to try and find me.

"Its fun.." I replied darkly.

"Fun? THIS is more fun then watching two girls vomiting togetter!" He yelled as he grabbed Sierra and kissed her.

Just then, Right there, The video ended.

"Co-Codykins.." Sierra gasped wide eyed. There was a silence in the room. (If you didn't count me singing a random song quietly while they stared, wide eyed at eachother..)

"Cody you kissed me! EEEE!" Sierra squealed as she hugged Cody tightly.

"EEE! I knew it! I KNEW you loved me! OMG i can't wait to tell EVERYBODY on my blog about this! The whole WORLD will know that Coderra DOES exist! EEEE I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she repeatedly kissed Cody.

"I-i love you too?" Cody gulped between kisses.

"Someone, Please. anyone get them out of here?" I asked desprately staring at my Henchmen who werre sniffling tears of joy.

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry boss!" One said.

"Er, yeah okay." Said the other one. (I have two.)

Sierra and Cody stopped making out and were escorted out of the room.

"Er, Sorry about that.. And i'm talking to NoCo or Noah lovers since i KIND OF bashed Noah there... Don't get me wrong i LOVE Noah And NoCo AND Coderra and Cody and Sierra.." I laughed nervously, rubbing my neck.

"Anyways, See you next time on Total. Drama. REACTIONS!"

.oO.o

Omg, That was SOO much fun writing. I think I'm falling back in love with this! :)

Anyways, See you next month.. LOL.

-Megan


End file.
